This invention relates to laminate structures, and more particularly, to laminate structures that have thermal insulation and vibration damping properties and structures incorporating the laminates therein.
In the past, laminate structures having insulation material between outer metal skin layers have been used to provide thermal insulation and vibration and noise control in a variety of applications. These laminates typically includes two outer metal layers and an interior layer of ceramic, glass cloth or asbestos.
Many of these laminates suffered because the insulation layers were not weldable to the skins or the entire laminate was not weldable to another structure. This limits the flexibility of the use of these laminates with other structures and the ability to form the laminates into finished products, such as tubing. Many of the insulation layers of the laminates also did not have structural integrity, further limiting such laminates.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved laminate which avoids the disadvantages of prior laminates while affording additional structural and operational advantages.
An important feature of the invention is the provision of a laminate which is of a relatively simple and economical construction.
A still further feature of the invention is the provision of a laminate of the type set forth, which is lightweight and provides vibration and noise damping properties and acts as a thermal insulator.
A further feature of the invention is the provision of a laminate of the type set forth, layers of which can be welded together, and which laminate can be welded to another structure.
Yet another feature of the invention is the provision of a brake shoe assembly including a damper formed of the laminate which aids in reducing vibration and noise in use.
Another feature of the invention is the provision of tubing formed of the laminate, which may be used in various automotive and other applications.
Yet another feature of the present invention is the provision of a brake rotor formed with a metal felt core layer which provides noise and vibration damping properties.
Certain ones of these and other features of the invention may be attained by providing a laminate including first and second metal layers respectively having first and second interior surfaces, and a metallic felt layer attached to and disposed over the majority of each of the first and second interior surfaces.
The invention consists of certain novel features and a combination of parts hereinafter fully described, illustrated in the accompanying drawings, and particularly pointed out in the appended claims, it being understood that various changes in the details may be made without departing from the spirit, or sacrificing any of the advantages of the present invention.